Violet Parr
Violet Parr is the daughter of Bob Parr and Helen Parr, older sister of Dash Parr, and the lover of Tony Rydinger or Wilbur Robinson (Futuristic Four only). She is a student at Western View Junior High, and she is the member of Parr household. She is the main protagonist and main character of the movie. Her superpowers is invisiblity, forcefield, and intellect. Character Information: Nickname(s): Vi Little Miss Disappear Young Lady (by her mother) Inspiration(s): Superheroines Invisible Woman from Fantastic Four Characteristics: Age: 14 Sex: Female Height: 158.7 cm Weight: 47.6 kg Date of Birth: 4 November (Scorpio) Blood Type: O Personality: Feisty, intelligent, stubborn, reluctant, sarcastic, humorous, tomboyish, strong, curious, easily annoyed, protective, sisterly, brave, loving, slightly easily frightened. Formerly: shy, solitary, insecure, introverted, reserved. Hair Colour: Raven-Black Eye Colour: Dark Purple 'Affiliation: ' School: Western View Junior High House residence: Parr household Hometown: Metroville Occupation(s): Western View Junior High student Parr household member Superhero of The Incredibles Class: 2-3 Status: Alive 'Profile: ' Loves: Tony Rydinger, her family, being on her own, feeling appreciated and respected, listening to music and read fashion-magazines, and movies. Hates: Dash's mischief, being exposed, being shouted at, being exploited, being disrespected, being commanded, and not being noticed. 'Hobbies: ' Listening to Music and Read Fashion Magazines. Future Dream: To be a famous superhero of The Incredibles Family Relatives: Bob Parr (father) Helen Parr (mother) Dash Parr (younger brother) Jack-Jack Parr (baby brother) Allies: Tony Rydinger (lover), Kari McKeen, Lucius Best, Rick Dicker, Edna Mode, Mirage Enemies: Syndrome, The Underminer, the Omnidroid Voice Actress(s) Sarah Vowell Looks: Violet is a younger female teenager of 14 years old. Her height and weight are below average. She has straight raven-black hair (usually covering face), large blue eyes, circular head, fair complexion, and skinny with small waistline. At the starting of the movie, her appearance gives off a moody vibe. She has an overgrown dark blue sweater, dark blue pants, and her hair covering an eye, along with one quarter of her other eye. At the ending of the movie, she now wears brighter clothing, including a pink ribbon, a pink polo shirt, tan khakis, white socks, and black Converse sneakers. When she is disguised as superhero, she has The Incredibles superhero mask (when she is after apologizing to her mother on the island), showing her entire face. The looks of her supersuit is a red unitard with a yellow, orange and black "i" insignia on the chest, along with an orange elastic waistband and headband, a black mask, black bottoms and thigh-high black boots. Personality: Violet's character development constitutes a major side-story in the movie, despite the fact that Violet's role only grew during the second half of the film (some speculate that this is due to the extreme complexity involved in animating her long, flowing hair). At first, Violet is shy and timid, and, stuck at the cross-roads between girl and woman, Violet desperately wants to be like everyone else, to blend in with normal people and not to stand out. However, after she becomes older and more outgoing, she is proud of who she is. Violet loves her family and even though she constantly butts heads with Dash, she cares for him very much. She is concerned for the well being of her family, so she always tries very hard to help them. In her personal life, Violet enjoys listening to music and reading fashion magazines. Trivia: - Violet as a child is not seen at the movie, only at deleted scene. - Violet's baby birth is not seen at the movie, only at deleted scene.